The perfect life?
by sarahtherainbow
Summary: Ginny has a seemingly perfect life until everything gets turned upside down, will she fight in for her past life or embrace her new one with open arms?
1. Chapter 1

Ginny was alone, at last, the steam from her bath slowly relaxed her muscles and soothed her aching head. She had had a long day of quidditch practice which her long standing boyfriend, Harry Potter, had introduced every Saturday in the hopes of winning the cup during his final year.

She mulled over her thoughts as she often did during her baths and thought about her life, sometimes she couldn't help but think that something was missing.

After the war she and Harry had commenced their relationship and were now in the awkward phase where Harry had brought up the mention of physical relations, so she supposed on that front she was doing well enough.

Her studies were also progressing well, most probably due to the fact that Hermione was in almost all her lessons with her now as she had missed out on her NEWTs the year before, as had Harry, Ron, Dean and many others.

Her family loved her and she was given everything she wanted, providing they could afford it, so on that front nothing seemed to be missing either.

Ginny always reached this point during her contemplation, there was nothing missing from her life, so why did it seem so empty somehow?

She quickly ducked her head in the water to dispel the unhappy thoughts that came upon her, she had never been one to moan and that would not change now.

She got out of the bath hurriedly and changed into her pyjamas, it was late and she needed to rest as her and Harry were going to Hogsmeade the next day for a few drinks and no doubt they would end up arguing the subject of physical relationships again as they always did.

Ginny shook her head slowly as she climbed into her four poster bed, boys really were clueless.

*****

_**The next day, Hogsmeade.**_

"Gin, come on we've talked about this a million times," Harry said, glugging down his butterbeer. "We're both of age, I'm 18, you're 17, we're in love, why would we wait?"

Ginny sighed heavily, why did they always have to argue about this? Why couldn't he just accept she wasn't ready?

"Harry I've told you, I'm not ready, just leave it already."

"No, Gin, I won't. I'm fed up of leaving it, don't you love me? Aren't I enough for you?"

"Of course I love you, I just... I'm just..."

They had reached the point in the argument where Harry normally gave up, true to form he sighed heavily and then launched into a description of the current situation in Dean and Lavender's relationship, all Ginny heard through the haze of her thoughts was the fact that Dean had apparently written to Lavender's parents to ask for her hand in marriage without Lavender knowing.

Ginny thanked God that Harry was not as clueless as this, yes they may argue but he'd never do anything as stupid as that, in Ginny's mother and father's eyes Harry could do no wrong, if the situation arose Ginny could see them consenting.

She shuddered inwardly and turned back to Harry, worrying herself a little that the idea of Harry marrying her did not seem appealing, but she calmed herself by remembering that she was 17, marriage was not appealing to any normal seventeen year old.

"So yeah... and she was like DEAN! Then she agreed, I'm telling you Gin, she agreed, there and then in the middle of our common room!"

"What?" said Ginny, his ramblings had finally gained her attention.

"She agreed Gin, they're getting married, Ron says it's because Lavender must be pregnant. Jealous, or what? And it makes no sense because he's with Hermione."

Ginny nodded to Harry, now the initial shock of his sentence was over she was back to drifting into her own world, apparently she'd been wrong, some seventeen year olds did want to get married. She knew that young marriages barely ever lasted though so what was the point in them commencing? With six brothers her romantic side was seemingly underdeveloped.

****

Ginny stayed wrapped up in her own thoughts all through their date and threw into her dinner, as was usual Harry was quite happy to carry on talking to his 'attentive' girlfriend, and she was quite content to carry on 'listening'.

Now she sat at the dinner table, picking at the remains of her potato.

"Ginny, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"Earth to Ginny, Hermione here."

"Oh sorry, 'Mione. I'm okay thank you, just a little tired, worrying about schoolwork."

"Oh," said Hermione looking down at her food, completely satisfied with the answer. "Schoolwork of course, I understand."

Ginny smiled inwardly to herself, Hermione was very intuitive but the mere mention of schoolwork was enough to subdue her.

Just as Ginny was about to drift back into her own thoughts again a great tapping at the windows of the great hall made her jump and she turned to stare.

Thirty or so owls were tapping impatiently on the window, all with large important looking scrolls tied to their legs, headmistress McGonagall waved the window open with a swish of her wand and the owls flew in, dispersing across the hall, to various students.

Professor McGonagall flew down the hall it seemed, approached the nearest student with a letter and read it, before shrieking "Good heavens!" and shaking her head in disdain.

It took a while before Ginny tore her eyes from the commotion and looked down to realise that she and Hermione both had scrolls, Hermione's was lying open in front of her, with Hermione scanning it quickly. Ginny leant over here shoulder and read it quickly.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are please to inform you that as of today a marriage law has been enforced, the wizarding population dropped drastically during the war and the decrease of the population is everyone's business, as of today you are betrothed. We are please to inform you that forthwith your most compatible suitor is:_

_**Ronald Weasley (18)  
Currently residing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_These engagements are legally binding and we know that your compatibility will be enough to bring many years of happiness for you and your fiancée. Your wedding will be within one month of this letter being sent in the atrium of the Ministry for Magic, although all attire and festivities may be planned by you and your soon to be husband._

_As these marriages are for the purpose of procreation we will hope to receive news of your pregnancy within a year of your marriage._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

Hermione was shaking her head slowly to herself, a steely glint in her eye.

"Ginny, they can't do this! I... I... I... wanted to get married, yes, but not this soon! Oh my, Ginny, 'we will hope to receive news of your pregnancy within a year of your marriage', hope isn't the right word, they're forcing us, just like these marriages."

"Mmm..." Ginny said, a panicked expression spreading across her face, she didn't want to marry Harry so soon, he would get his way, physical relations were the norm within marriage she'd heard.

"Ginny, come on baby just open it, you know what it's going to say." Said Harry from behind her, seeming completely oblivious to her panic, and obviously unfazed himself.

She opened the letter with trembling hands and read it quickly, her heart stopped, her life was over, she just knew it.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_We are please to inform you that as of today a marriage law has been enforced, the wizarding population dropped drastically during the war and the decrease of the population is everyone's business, as of today you are betrothed. We are please to inform you that forthwith your most compatible suitor is:_

_**Draco Malfoy (19)  
Currently residing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry**_

_These engagements are legally binding and we know that your compatibility will be enough to bring many years of happiness for you and your fiancée. Your wedding will be within one month of this letter being sent in the atrium of the Ministry for Magic, although all attire and festivities may be planned by you and your soon to be husband._

_As these marriages are for the purpose of procreation we will hope to receive news of your pregnancy within a year of your marriage._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

"NO..." Harry shrieked shrilly. "I'll kill them... I'll kill the lot of them."

**Okay, I hoped you liked it, please review it. I just want to know what you think and if you have any suggestions, thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's entire body seemed to be shaking, he was pacing the common room with rage and occasionally kicking small objects out of his way as he ranted.

"Ron we can't let this happen," Harry said, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. "She's your sister, MY girlfriend, I won't let him touch her, I won't let her marry a dirty slytherin."

"Look mate," said Ron, glancing worriedly at the door as if Ginny would suddenly burst in. "We've got that meeting with McGonagall in a few hours, she'll sort it out. She wouldn't let Gin marry a Slytherin, it's only those of age who get to marry, I'm sure they just ran out of suitable people and Malfoy got chucked in there to fill in!"

"What about me? Why can I not marry MY girlfriend?"

"Calm down, seriously Harry, maybe you're just too famous or something, maybe they couldn't put you on the list, got a free buy out of this madness?"

Harry smiled to himself, "Maybe Ron, I hope so, or maybe I'm going to marry some sexy blonde chick!"

"Mate you can't joke about that, you're going out with my sister..."

The door slammed suddenly and they glimpsed a swish of red hair and an angry sigh, there was no doubting that Ginny had heard everything the two boys had been discussing.

"GIN...WAIT UP...I didn't mean it!" called Harry as he ran out of the door and Ron chuckled.

****

Harry had ran after Ginny for twenty minutes around the grounds before she had managed to completely disable him with one of her famous bat bogey hexes, so he was now climbing the stairs to the office of Professor McGonagall and slowly cleaning off the last of the snot which clung to him.

After ascertaining that he was presentable enough he opened the door slowly and walked in to discover the meeting was already in full swing.

"So nice of you to join us Mr. Potter, have a seat. Now, as you know I have called all of you who are of age here to announce who will be your fiancées as I am told that ministry only sent letters to the females and the males are yet to be informed, especially if their bride..." She said the last word with disgust, as if a bride was something no man would ever wish to contemplate. "...is not residing at Hogwarts currently. I will also inform you of their age if they are not yet known to you."

"I'm looking forward to this list, aren't you Harry? I mean who's going to get the prize that is Millicent Bullstrode." Ron whispered to Harry. Harry had a hard time to keep from laughing out loud as Professor McGonagall started reading the list.

"If you know of the student at Hogwarts then there is no point in me reading their age or where they are currently residing, no need to waste my breath. So the list I have been given reads:

Pansy Parkinson will be paired with Colin Creevey, a Slytherin and Gryffindor how incredibly fitting." At this point Colin fainted into the arms of a waiting Hermione, his would be an interesting marriage.

"Parvati Patil will be paired with Dean Thomas" Ginny laughed to herself at these words, of course Parvati would be paired with Dean they had already agreed to marriage, the marriage law was not needed for them, although it almost made her sick the way they looked into each other's eyes as Professor McGonagall read their names out.

"Padma Patil will be paired with Anthony Goldstein.

Hermione Granger will be paired with Ron Weasley."

Nobody was shocked at either of these two results, both of the couples had been going out for a number of months and both seemed very much in love.

"Hannah Abbott will be paired with Neville Longbottom."

Neville Longbottom suddenly went very red, it was common knowledge that he had always like Hannah very much, and from the blush on her face it was obvious the feelings were reciprocated. Ginny was starting to think that perhaps the ministry was right about a few of these couples.

"Susan Bones will be paired with Michael Corner.

Lavender Brown will be paired with Seamus Finnigan."

At this Seamus gave an almighty cheer and pulled Lavender into a kiss, they had never been out properly but Seamus had always wanted to, and from the way Lavender responded to his kiss it seemed that was her desire also.

"Millicent Bullstrode will be paired with Aidan Kiely who is twenty seven and currently resides at the Kenmare Kestrel's training ground. Miss Bullstrode I will talk to you about this afterward as the age gap is the only one substantial enough for me to worry about."

Millicent nodded and carried on staring demurely at the floor, since the war, in which both her parents had been killed, she had become subdued, Ginny secretly hoped that Aidan Kiely would be enough to bring her out of herself.

"Cho Chang will be paired with Blaise Zabini, Cho is nineteen and currently residing in the Holyhead Harpies' training ground."

Blaise grinned to himself and it was almost as if Ginny could see him cheering on the inside, perhaps he had liked Cho, and she wasn't a Gryffindor, which must be a plus for him. All Ginny could think was how beautiful their children would be, Blaise was as handsome as any model Ginny had seen, as was Cho.

"Gabrielle Delacour will be paired with Harry Potter, Harry she is sixteen and currently residing at Beauxbatons academy."

Harry's face suddenly lit up as Ginny's face fell. Of course the marriage law would be a dream come true for him now, she knew he'd always fancied that little French flirt, but wait...

"Professor McGonagall she's not of age!" Ginny shouted across the room, not caring that she sounded more of a jealous girlfriend than at any other time in her life.

"Ginny dear, in France they come of age at sixteen, obviously the Ministry wrote to her and she agreed to this little scheme of theirs, now if you'd be so polite to not shout out again that would be appreciated."

"Daphne Greengrass will be paired with Terrence Higgs who is 20 and currently residing at his family manor on the outskirts of Sherwood Forest.

And lastly Ginny Weasley will be paired with Draco Malfoy"

Ginny had been dreading this moment with every fibre of her being, she had been so scared of Malfoy's reaction, and he did not disappoint.

"PROFESSOR!" he screamed across the office.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy? Please speak more quietly and in a tone that does not destroy what is left of my eardrums"

"She's in Gryffindor! She's a blood traitor! She's everything I despise."

"Do not call anyone a blood traitor, ever. Do you hear me Mr. Malfoy? The war is over and that is how it will stay, your old prejudices need to be torn apart and you need to rethink your views on life if you are ever to get along within the wizarding world, I suggest you talk to Miss Weasley when you are not so angry and discuss what has happened to you."

Draco Malfoy looked towards Ginny and gave her a look which could have melted ice, in fact Ginny thought she was melting before it but she grimaced back all the same. He then slowly whipped his gaze away from her as if he had seen something disgusting and looked backed towards the Headmistress.

Professor McGonagall shook her head in disgust and surveyed the mess of students in front of her.

"Settle down, settle down now. I suggest that you inform your parents of the situation that has arisen if you have not already done so, then if you would be so kind I think a good night's rest would be appropriate. Meet me at eight in the dining hall where you will pair up and we will discuss further instructions from the ministry. You are dismissed."

The students slowly filed from the room as Minerva McGonagall surveyed them, she was filled with pity for these children, as that's what they were, only children. She could not believe the ministry could do something such as this.

In fact they couldn't, she slowly smoothed her forehead and then bent down to quill another letter out to the Ministry of Magic in complaint, she hoped that at some point they would see reason, however doubtful that seemed.


End file.
